Revenge Long Overdue
by Major144
Summary: My version of what should have happened to the antagonist in 24 season 6. Jack Bauer gets revenge on Cheng Zni and he brings Phillip Bauer to justice. T for violence.
1. Chapter 1 A Long Day

Revenge Long Overdue  
Chapter 1 A Long Day  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer: I do not own 24 or its characters this is just a story for fun.

It had been a long day for CTU agent Jack Bauer. Before this day had begun he had been a prisoner in a China where he had been tortured and interrogated by the Head of Security of the Chinese consulate in Los Angeles Cheng Zni. For several months he had been tortured. Then the United States Government got him out of there only to hand him over to a terrorist mastermind named Abu Fayed in exchange for information on another terrorist named Hamri Al-Assad who was believed to be behind several for several recent terrorist attacks. They wanted Hamri dead. Jack was handed over to Abu who revealed three things.

Jack killed Abu's brother.  
Abu was behind the attacks.  
Hamri was in America to stop the attacks and make peace with the government.

Jack managed to escape and rescue Hamri from being killed.  
Things took a horrible twist when Jack's friend and fellow CTU agent Curtis Manning sought to seek revenge on Hamri for the death of his squad on Operation Dessert Storm. Jack had been forced to kill Curtis. Then a little bit after that Abu's soldiers had set off a suite case nuke that they had required from a former Soviet general named Dmitri Gredenko. Thousands of people had died. To make matters worse they had four more suit case nukes.

Jack found out that his brother Graem Bauer and father Phillip Bauer were involved. Jack had integrated Graem and found they he was involved in the Sentox nerve gas conspiracy that Jack had dealt with before the Chines captured him. His own brother was involved with the deaths of David Palmer, Michelle Dessler and Tony Almeida. After the brief interrogation Graem mysteriously died. Phillip managed to escape, but told them that former president Logan had some information.

At one point they had captured Dmitri. They cut a deal with him to capture Abu. They put a tracking device in Dimitri's arm and he set up a meeting with Abu. Dimitri tried to double cross them. He had tried to escape them by having his arm with the tracking device cut off and running away. He bled to death. They caught Abu but he wasn't talking. They set up a fake rescue for Abu. But he found out that his rescuers were not his men. He killed them and flexed to a ware house where the remaining suite case nukes were. Jack had followed them and engaged Abu and his men in a gun fight killing the Abu's soldiers. Jack and Abu engaged each other in a fist fight to the death. Jack hung Abu with a chain and killed him.

After that Jack and CTU secured the suite case nukes he then received a call from Cheng who revealed that he was holding Audrey Reines as a prisoner. Cheng wanted an FB sub circuit board from one of the Russian suitcase nukes, which were handed over to the military after CTU secured them. The component would break defense codes found in most Russian military technology. Russia had successfully concealed the codes from China for a number of years. Jack claimed that this would create an international crisis, possibly the third World War. Cheng insisted that was for the diplomatic parties to decide and the only way to secure Audrey's survival, was for Jack to acquire the component.  
Jack retrieved the circuit board and exchanged it for Audrey. CTU agents showed up trying to capture Cheng and his men, Cheng escaped. Jack was taken into custody by CTU.

At CTU Jack was in an interrogation room, when Cheng and a group of mercenaries lead by Zhou Young stormed CTU and forced the place into lock down. Cheng and his forces demande Jack's nephew Josh Bauer. Jack got out of the interrogation room to rescue his nephew and sister in law Marilyn who were also at CTU. Jack and Marilyn got captured, but Josh made into to the air ducts. Jack and Marilyn were taken to the bullpen where several other members of CTU were being held hostage. Jack saw the dead lifeless body of CTU analyst Milo laying nearby. Zhou grabbed the intercom and demanded Josh to come back otherwise he would kill Jack and Marilyn. Josh came back and Cheng took him away leaving Zhou in charge. Zhou ordered all the hostages to get in a line and march to another room. Jack spoke with acting head Nadia saying them must take immediate action to save themselves and to stop the terrorist. Nadia agreed. Jack prepared himself for action waiting for a chance to attack.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Action and Capture

Revenge Long Overdue  
Chapter 2 Action and Captured  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer: I do not own 24 or its characters this is just a story for fun.

The time for action had come. Jack, Nadia, and a analyst named Morris sprung into action. All three going after a mercenary. Morris put his target into a choke hold. Nadia slammed into her target and fought for his weapon. Jack grappled with his target as another mercenary opened fire on him. Jack spun his mercenary around and used him as a human shield. Jack then grabbed the his dead opponent's gun and shot and killed the other mercenary. Zhou ran forward and grabbed Jack and threw him to the ground. Zhou leveled his gun at Jack preparing to shoot him. Jack quickly swatted the gun from Zhou's hand and launched several punches into his opponent's stomach and hurled him into a nearby pillar. Before Zhou could react, Jack grabbed Zhou's kevlar holster, strangled Zhou against the pillar. Zhou desperately clawed at Jack. With a violent twist Jack snapped Zhou's neck.

Morris took care of his opponent, but Nadia was struggling with hers. Her opponent grabbed his weapon and was fixing to shoot her but then Mike Doyle and his team show up and kill the enemy.  
"What's going on here?!" Demanded Doyle.  
"Cheng and some mercenaries stormed the place from below. They took Josh Bauer captive and then Cheng left." Explained Jack.  
"Why would they take Josh?" Asked Doyle.  
"I don't know it might have something to do with the component they have." Said Jack. "Please let me help track these guys down they have my nephew." Pleaded Jack.  
"Jack your still under arrest." Said Nadia.  
"They have my nephew. Come on you need me. I know this building better then anyone. I know how to get at Cheng's men." Said Jack.  
"Alright you can help. Get suited up." Said Nadia.

Jack got suited up in battle gear. The CTU team found the way Cheng and his men entered. It was a hole that lead down to the sewers. They found their way up to the surface in a building near CTU headquarters. They emerged just in time to see Cheng with Josh and some other mercenaries enter a convoy of cars. The cars started moving in a line trying to escape through a gate. Jack ran forward and shot at the lead vehicle killing the driver and crashing the car blocking the rest of the convoy from escaping. Cheng and his men got out of their cars and opened fire on Jack. Doyle and the rest of the CTU squad joined Jack in attacking the mercenaries. Cheng grabbed Josh to used as a shield as he and two of his mercenaries escape into a building. Jack ran in pursuit shooting and killing a couple of mercenaries on the way as he ran into the building. Cheng and his group raced up some stairs. One of the mercenaries stopped at the stairs and fired at Jack. Jack quickly dived into a nearby doorway to avoid the gunfire. Jack stood up and carefully aimed his gun carefully at the mercenary. Jack fired and hit his attacked in the middle of the forehead. The mercenary dropped to the ground dead. Jack ran up the stairs.

Cheng, Josh, and the remaining mercenary reached the roof. They reached a ladder.  
"Clime." Ordered Cheng ordered Josh.  
Josh started climbing Cheng behind him the mercenary guarding the door they came from. Josh kicked Cheng in the face knocking him down and making him fall to the ground. Josh leaped from the ladder and started running Cheng got back to feet and ran in hot pursuit of Josh. Cheng heard a gun go off and turned his head around to see his last mercenary fall to ground and see Jack step out on the roof. Cheng pulled out his gun and fired at Jack. Jack ducked for cover in the door way. Cheng's gun clipped empty. Cheng whirled around trying to find Josh to take him hostage. Josh was no where in site. Cheng made a made dash for a catwalk and a ladder that lead down. He was almost to the ladder when he heard a voice.  
"Stop right there! Put your weapon on the ground and put your hands in the air!" Ordered Jack.  
Cheng turned around nervously.  
"Where's Josh?" Asked Jack.  
"Help I'm slipping!" Shouted Josh.  
Jack looked down to see Josh clinging to a pipe below the catwalk. Cheng made a dash for the ladder, but jack raised his gun and shot Cheng in the leg. Cheng screamed and fell to the ground grasping his leg. Jack ran over to the catwalk and helped Josh up to the catwalk. Jack walked over to the wounded Cheng grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed his fist into Cheng's face. There was a loud crack as Cheng's nose broke and he fell to the ground stunned and bleeding. Doyle and some CTU agents appeared on the roof. The agents grabbed the stunned Cheng and carried him down the stairs.  
"Good job Jack." Said Doyle.  
"Now we just got to find out what Cheng knows." Said Jack as he Doyle and Josh went down the stairs.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Interrogation and Revenge

Revenge Long Overdue  
Chapter 3 Interrogation and Revenge  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer: I do not own 24 or its characters this is just a story for fun.

Everyone was back at CTU. Jack had asked Josh what Cheng and his men had wanted.  
"They had some kind of deal with Grandpa. He was doing something for them and he wanted me and safe passage to China for both of use." Said Josh.  
They decided to interrogate Cheng. He was sitting in an interrogation room his wounded leg wrapped in bandages. His faces bruised and nose crocked.  
"Let me integrate him. He's afraid of me." Said Jack.  
"Alright." Said Nadia.  
Jack entered the room. Cheng looked up at Jack. A little bit of fear appeared on his face. Jack sat down across from Cheng.  
"You broke in here and demanded my nephew. According to him you needed him as some kind of deal you struck with Phillip. What was the Deal?"said Jack.  
"The device you traded use for Audrey was damaged. It need to be fixed Phillip came to use saying he would fix it exchange for the retrieval of his grandson and safe passage to China." Said Cheng.  
"I want you to call Philip and set up a meeting with him." Said Jack.  
"Like I will would help you without cutting some kind of deal." Said Cheng.  
"Your on thin ice. You have tortured, killed innocent people, and attacked a federal facility. You'd be lucky just to avoid the death penalty for your crimes." Said Jack.  
"I will call Philip in exchange for a safe return to China." Said Cheng.  
"That's not going happen until you've had a trial only then will discus the terms." Said Jack.  
"It will happen you and your pathetic government have no choice." Cheng said smugly.  
Jack stood up, tossed the integration table to the side. He grabbed Cheng and held him against the wall.  
"Your going to call Philip and set up a meeting. Then will discuss your terms. That is a command and will do as I say!" Shouted Jack.  
The confidence evaporated from Cheng face. Jack handed him a phone. Cheng dialed Philip.  
"Yes." Said Philip.  
"We have the boy." Said Cheng.  
"I'm just about finished the repairs to the component." Said Philip.  
"Good lets meet up." Said Cheng.  
"I have an abandoned oil rig off the coast. I'll send you the coordinates to your phone. I'll met you there." Said Philip.  
"I meet you there." Said Cheng as he hung up.  
The phone dinged having archived the coordinates.  
"Now lets discus my terms." Said Cheng.  
"Take up with somebody else." Said Jack as he started leaving.  
"This must be hard for you. Letting me the man who tortured you and robbed you of some of your life. And tortured a women you loved." Said Cheng.  
Jack lost it he charged at Cheng and smashed his fist into his face. Cheng staggered back but Jack slammed his fist into him again. Cheng fell to the ground. Jack pulled out his gun and pointed at Cheng's head.  
"I'm not going let you simply walk away. I'm ending this." Said Jack with menace in his voice as he pulled the trigger.  
The shot went through Cheng's head. He fell lifelessly to the ground with a look of shock on his face. Doyle and some agents rushed in and looked at the dead body and Jack. Nadia called her superior Bill.  
"Cheng and the rest of his assault team are all dead and accounted for." She said.  
Jack looked down at the dead body. His mind at he just had to capture his father.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Son vs Father

Revenge Long Overdue  
Chapter 4 Son vs Father  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer: I do not own 24 or its characters this is just a story for fun.

Philip Bauer and a bunch of his men waited by the helipad and watched as a helicopter approached.  
"Finally Cheng is here with my grandson. Then will be off to China, to start a new life." Thought Philip.  
The helicopter got closer to the ground. The door flew open and there stood Jack Bauer with an assault rifle in his hands. He opened fire on some oil barrels. They exploded killing half a dozen of Philip's men. Jack fired at more of Philip's men. a huge fire fight broke out. Philip pulled out a pistol, grabbed the component, and ducked underneath some cover.  
"What's my son doing here?! Where's Cheng?!" Thought Philip franticly.  
He heard some noise coming from afar. He turned and looked to see a bunch of approaching police speed boats and a few helicopters.  
"I have to get out of here!" Thought Philip.  
He waved a couple of his men over.  
"Come on I have a speedboat tied down on one of the lower levels. We must hurry and escape!" He said.  
Philip and the two men retreated down some stairs. The helicopter landed Jack exited and chased after Philip. Philip and his men reached the speedboat. They were fixing to get on when they herd a voice.  
"Stop! Surrender Philip! There's no where you can run! Your have been charged with treason and you will face justice!" Shouted Jack welding a pistol.  
Philip and his men turned to face Jack.  
"Hello son. I see that Cheng failed in his mission. Why don't you put your gun down and simply let us walk away." Said Philip.  
"No. You have committed treason and you will face a court to be judged even if I have to drag you there myself." Said Jack.  
"Come on son. Forget about America join me. China is becoming more powerful by the day. Soon America will fall from power and China will take over." Said Philip.  
"Stop calling me your son! I want nothing to do with a traitor like you! You back stabbed you country, your people, and your family! As if I would call you a father! I'm taking you in!" Said Jack.  
"So be it." Said Philip as he and his men raised their guns to fire.  
Jack moved forward and fired quickly he shot one men in the head and the other in the throat. Philip raised his own pistol and fired at Jack's head. Jack barely dodged the shot. He felt and herd the bullet whistle by his head. He fired a shot and hit Philip in the shoulder. Burst of red appeared on Philip's shoulder. He dropped his gun and fell against a wall. Jack approached him and kicked his gun away.  
"It seems you won. You remind me of me when I was your age." Said Philip.  
"Your wrong. I'm nothing like you." Said Jack.  
"I guess your right." Said Phillip.  
Some CTU agents came in and arrested Philip and dragged him away. Jack watched his father leave. He felt an enormous burden lifted from his shoulders. He looked out at the sea and watched the sun rise wondering about the future.

The End.


End file.
